Of New beginnings, cats and dogs, and time travele
by AngelEyez515
Summary: A story about a girl trying to find her dad and stuff. Who just happens to be EDWARD ELRIC! Better than it sounds seriously! AU based off film.
1. Prologue

Of New begenings, cats and dogs, and time travelers

By rosieangel515

Hi my name is rosette moda elric. But people just call me moon rose or ed and im 11 years old .my mothers name is Winnry rockbell and my dads name is Edward elric. My brothers name is Allvine but every one just calls him all. He is 4 years older than me. Then there's my best friend dodge craft (he's 1year and 3 months my senior). .Even though he's a hard ass some times he's really a nice parson once you get to know him.

I was not yet born when are dad left. My brother was born though he was just 4 at the time .my brother was very smart just like are dad and could do alchemy at the age of dad was very proud of him even though it mad my mom worry .I mean what ex-state alchemist wouldn't be proud of there son for being able to do achemy at the age of thing was fine with are family up until are dad left. He just up and left(at least that's what my brother told me and he hats are dad).my brother told me that while he walked away my mom stood in the door way tears sliding down her sun skimed face while she held back my brother from running to my dad to make him stop. The wearst thing about all this is that are dad didn't even no my mom was pregnant with me at the time. And that's how the adventures started the adventures that we will never forget.

AN: hey guys, pls don't flame OK! I know this is rough but haters aren't allowed to comment OK! Be NICE!

DESCLAIMER: I don't own FMA so don't sue me and stuff. :P


	2. A sunny day, and nothing but sadness

Chapter 1: A sunny day, and nothing but sad memories

It happened on the day of are moms death. It was a perfectly sunny day and me and dodge were playing in dodges mothers herb garden .Since dodge liked planting we thought it would be fun to play there (that and I liked looking at all the worms).the real reason I wanted to come there though was because are mother had fallen ill(not that my brother would say anything to the towns people though)and I wanted to get medison for her. I didn't want to trouble dodge with my worry's so I didn't tell him about are mothers sudden illness. So while he wasen't looking I snatched some of the plants from his mothers garden and said I had to go home (the reason I had to get the plants and not just buy them is because be didn't have enough money to buy them).after that I went home and mixed the plants into medison for are mom. My brother was out at the moment and are mother was sleeping so know one knew that I stole the plants from dodges mothers garden. With a quick node I said "pleas get better mom" in a little voice and gave her the medison. A couple of weeks later on a day much like the ones before my brother and I were walking home from the old apple orchard with are arms filled to the brims with apples when we say her are own mother dead on the floor. And the she said in a whisper "never stop baleving that what you want to baleve my cildren. After that it all went blank for me and I collapsed to the floor from shook. The last words I herd before I collapsed to the floor were "moon" "moon" called out to me by the only family I had left my brother.

After the funeral moon stayed at the grave stone for quite some time just crying. Dodge felt tarabull for not finding out about his best friends mothers illness sooner. Maybe I could have helped her mother if I knew sooner he said to himself. She proububly didn't want to bother me with it and just didn't bring it up that's it he seed to him self. Oh why dose she have to be such a good person. It makes me so made some times. But I guess that's just how she is. After he walked over to her morned with her and went home. Out of the 2 children she morned the most. Not that her brother didn't morne he just did it in a cooler fashion then she did. After dodge went home she and her brother just sat at the grave stone a blank ecspretion on her brother's face. After awhile she decided to speak up "I'm going home met me at the house ok". At first it didn't look like he was listening till he gave a swish of the hand to signal a ok. After that she walked home still half not beliving that her mother was dead. What was death? She asked her self. She was only 4 at the time and know one ever really taught her what death was. While she was poundering her thoughts she saw some thing on the fence next to her wall. What was it she thought as she went closer and closer to the intruder. Once she got closer she could see that it was a black cat with a white star on its upper fore head. It wasn't the fact that the cat had a star on its upper fore head that fritend her though it was the fact the cat was talking.

The first thing the cat said was "hello my name is artamis and I prasum you are the girl my friend Vincent was talking about". After that the cat named artamis said "you are in great danger hair come with me" he said that and started walking past the fence off some ware. Right before he went off he turned his head and said "well arn't you coming or would you rather get eaten up by blood eating blze hounds from the 7th demenchion". After he said that she scurried along afraid of what he just said. After awhile of following the cat she decided to speck up. When she finally spoke the words were but a whisper "Where are we going Mr. Cat" she said. The cat respounded with "call me artamis and were going to the clock tower I will tell you no more. All she said after that was "ok Mr. Artamis". After that it toke a long while to get to the clock tower but when thay got there thay went through the door and thay both toke a seat. That's when it happened as moon would call him transformed into a man. The man had a scarf over his left eye and had long black hair down to his nee. He was warring a par of black pants and a blue coat that went all the way to his foot. You could clearly see tattoos on his arms and lags and lots of scars on his face. He was about to say something when some thing came crashing through the door. The thing that came crashing through the door was not human but animal and it was mage up of a rainbow mixture that was like the night sky in the ant-arctics. At the sight she fainted to the ground. While moon was sleeping the two people had a talk "It's only expected of her" said artamis to the being next to him. "any one would be frightened after what just happened" said artamis. "But are you sure that she can handle the power that is about to be bastoud apone her" the being said. "Don't worry I'm sure she can handle it" said artamis "I mean ive only known her for a short time but I have faith in her". "I'm glad some one dose" the being said. "Well we should let her rest" said artamis. After that thay both left the room and let her rest for she would need to be prepared for what her destiny had in store for her.

When she woke up she was on a small couch in the middle of a clock tower. In the tower there wear stairs that went all the way to the top wear you could see a bell and a small platform with a bed on it and some scrape notes about flying machines and there was one picture that looked like a giant gate. A side from that the top of this tower had cracks in it and there wear birds sitting on the pillers. Actually the birds sitting on the pillers wear crows. She found it quite odd that there was a bell in this tower since it was supposed to be a clock tower or at least that's what she thought the giant outlined circle with gears on it was supposed to be. Right after she said that she remembered what had happened last night and how she fainted and the strange cat man named artimis and that strange lion like being that was like the night sky. Just after she remembered every thing from the night before she remembered her brother and said "Oh my gosh my brother must be warried sick about me" after saying that she rushed out of the tower and fallowed the road back to her home. The first thing she heard when she got in was her brother cooking something she heard bangs and booms and cracks coming all from there. Of corse whenever her brother cooked it always sounded like this. The moment after she heard a bang she disided to make herself known to her brother "big brother im home" all responded with a "wear have you bean" "I was warried when you didn't come home last night" "im sorry the strangest thing happened last night your not going to balive it big brother" she said "really what did happen last night while you wear gone" all replied in a non beliving tone of voice thinking that it couldn't be that extroudanary if a 4 year old was saying it "well" she said "this cat talked to me and lead me to a clock tower and than Mr. cat transformed into a man and a lion-thingy came trough the door and I fainted" she said right after she said that he burst out laughing "Hahahahaha" all laughed rolling on the floor "Like id belive that crazy story your only 4" all said "how come it's the truce even if I'm only 4" she said with full anger in her voice "well what ever the story just don't make me worry again ok?" all said "ok" moon said "im going to play with mr. artimas again ok bye" she said "that's ok with me just be back by dinner" as all said that she walked out the door and through the gate. As she searched for artimas the talking cat she had meet the other day she came across dodge sitting and plantimg some herbs. After she saw dodge she dicided it was better to let him be than bother him so she went on her way. By the time she reached the clock tower it was already mid-day and was starting to get hungry of corse her hunger didn't bother her as much as her curiosity did.

AN: Because my last chppie was so short I decided to post another one and stuff. REVIEW PLEASE! No flamers allowed yo! Cause I'm cool like that (I really am no joke)!

DECLAIMER: I don't own FMA so don't sure please.


	3. A strange ball and a talking cart

Chapter 2: A strange ball and a talking cart

When she woke up she was on a small couch in the middle of a clock tower. In the tower there wear stairs that went all the way to the top wear you could see a bell and a small platform with a bed on it and some scrape notes about flying machines and there was one picture that looked like a giant gate. A side from that the top of this tower had cracks in it and there wear birds sitting on the pillers. Actually the birds sitting on the pillers wear crows. She found it quite odd that there was a bell in this tower since it was supposed to be a clock tower or at least that's what she thought the giant outlined circle with gears on it was supposed to be. Right after she said that she remembered what had happened last night and how she fainted and the strange cat man named artimis and that strange lion like being that was like the night sky. Just after she remembered every thing from the night before she remembered her brother and said "Oh my gosh my brother must be warried sick about me" after saying that she rushed out of the tower and fallowed the road back to her home. The first thing she heard when she got in was her brother cooking something she heard bangs and booms and cracks coming all from there. Of corse whenever her brother cooked it always sounded like this. The moment after she heard a bang she disided to make herself known to her brother "big brother im home" all responded with a "wear have you bean" "I was warried when you didn't come home last night" "im sorry the strangest thing happened last night your not going to balive it big brother" she said "really what did happen last night while you wear gone" all replied in a non beliving tone of voice thinking that it couldn't be that extroudanary if a 4 year old was saying it "well" she said "this cat talked to me and lead me to a clock tower and than Mr. cat transformed into a man and a lion-thingy came trough the door and I fainted" she said right after she said that he burst out laughing "Hahahahaha" all laughed rolling on the floor "Like id belive that crazy story your only 4" all said "how come it's the truce even if I'm only 4" she said with full anger in her voice "well what ever the story just don't make me worry again ok?" all said "ok" moon said "im going to play with mr. artimas again ok bye" she said "that's ok with me just be back by dinner" as all said that she walked out the door and through the gate. As she searched for artimas the talking cat she had meet the other day she came across dodge sitting and plantimg some herbs. After she saw dodge she dicided it was better to let him be than bother him so she went on her way. By the time she reached the clock tower it was already mid-day and was starting to get hungry of corse her hunger didn't bother her as much as her curiosity did. Before he went in though she stumbled on a glass ball that told her some persssons story. She saw in it exactly thus:

Would you think a stone that you fond off the street could chang your life? Once a veri long time ago she didn't think so ethr. That this stone like jewell was just something she found of the ground. But boy was she wrong it grew in to somthing much biger than just a stone it became her destiny and shes here now hiding in the woodes with her companions about to tell you her story so far before she have to run again to some new place unknown to others.

"I was in my black and blue colord dress walking down the streete and past a alli way. I usually didn't were such drab colors but this was a special time were people only wore black'

I was young very young I did't think I just acted on my own instinct and I would think back to every time I did that and think about every thing and every one. Now that I am older and wiser I think back thinking do I fell regret for the choices I made or am I fine with it? Even now I do not now witch one I feel and proubly will never now.

I been by far one of the strager ones by far one of the strongers. It hadn't bothere me for many years in my chil hood for I was smar, very very very very smar and could avoid decaption easily for myr age. Despite her strangedness I was one of the smarterer ones in the group of misfits, one more tangibled, but in a sort of out of reach way so to says. Ever thing to me was seen in clear vision sand I never querieds over such things called 'lieds' that so many say. Luna as. those who new me had often be fond of calling me by lived in an estates in the Halowws f Broked stead my family was rich of plentyss bbut I led a simple life free of pleasureds. My friends livend in the trees the crooks even the rivers for I enjoyed the environmental dsciences. I made my own dollds and woar her cloths the ways I wanted. My father had been a sickly old businessman that owned investments in the knewest of the knew. He had died not short afrter few weeks of My birthday on the 20th of May. kNewly widowed my mother earns money by the sowing of army clothing and other such fine things.

It is in present day England that we find young me sitting on a bench awaiting mt coochh. I'm sitting there solmnly a frown on myr face from being the bearer of bad new. I has a doll in my hand and is playing with the newly plucked flower I had taken from the buch on the ground just by her feat. The streets are drearer and filled with opened windowed and the smell of fish innards. My counch arrives and I walks slowly up letting the men assist me into the carriage. My mother is sitting to the left and she sees a large sack in her billowing hands.

"Mother" she asks a question on the tip of her tongue daring her to let it be heard " What is that pleasantly big sack you have there for, may I ask?"

Something seemed to have needed to happn that day but never really happened. Or at least that's what I thought as I rode on the back of the hay cart. The truce was that I really had no idea were I was going or what was going to happen once I got to the plac I was going. All I new was that shI was going to go some were and that was good enough for here."

Her name was Luna, Luna halfwing and she was 6 when it happened she was 6 when she met him, the person who would chang her life for the better. She lived in a small Inn in a little villege town on the outskirts of Vilateria in the world of zeloxos the 8th world of the sentaion regin before it happened . The town was very small and she didn't often get lost in it but some times she did and when she did it wasn't for very long but one day she did happen to get lost and that day was what started every thing that day is when she got lost longer than she usually did.

"For my b-day I want a thousand ballons. One for each of my wish's. And each night I

will wish apon one and let it go until a thousand ballons have gone to the stars and made my wishes come true and once all of my wishes are granted I will wish for one more ballon and that ballon will remind me of the a thousand ballons I let go and the one I kept to make me remember what could have been.' Was what she though before it happen.

They were the screams of the broken the beaten and the disheveled that she heard that night. The night that latter was known as the night of a thousand bloodied screams but not now of course not now. I had heard many things different from the terror stricken screams before but nothing that had made me more petrified like stone. That was the night I had been tested on, ultimately turned into a thing that was like a monster but not quite.

"NO!" screamed one of my neibors as she was dragged by the hair out of her cell room door. It scard me and I couldn't move as I heard the holing screams of my other neighbors and there pleas for safety, or food. I could hear there screams from down the hall way, more importantly I could hear screamz. 'Red' I said looking into the blood red clouds that paved the sky's at that moment from my bars 'What's that dear' asked the docter looking at me for a moment then walking by with his next victem. Suddenly the victem broke away though and she droped andshe went then air flutring throug her silkene braced red colorede hair. It was a long decente before her wing coat air and lifted her bodyy, gliding across the mountain ridges. At that moment she wasn't aware of the billwing ridge edgese, or the convently hidden silver cased automatic harpoons. I think All she was thinking about was the airs light angel-like touch and how much shed miss. Even as she tiltede one way and other, from her wing's unevenness due having only one, her eyes were blinde by the felling, the felling of air from witch they persecuted and denied from her every sec of the time she had been in thae horrid place.

I watched as she was so entrancede that by time she was mere five feat from the grounds the harpoones hit. It was a soled impact and hit her wing exactly on mark. She she was going down going down fast. By that time a net had been released and was holding her in captivity to be haled off to the experimentale facility witch she had been confined to not three hours before the men begae. No one knew now a day, no one except the government officials that patrolled the fabled stalls of the underground facility chambers.

To tell you the truth I was scared very very scared. It wasn't fact that she was going back to same place she had been imprisoned that scared her, it was the thought that they would actually put actions to words, and test on her that shocked and ultimately scared her out of her wits. my mother had always said shows no fear in the face of the two-wings and, she had always listened. But now she didn't prevail in her feble atempt as they pulled and plucked at the other with three tools and weapons of desolatio. While they did what necesary to tow the other girl away without her getting free from theme, i felt a buzz of fear for her friend in her head and tried clamping her hands onto her head.

Then men at that moment were load my friends sack rapped body into cargo ship when something hit theme from the sky resulting in there bodies hitting the ground. The thing that theme was a crgan. The crgan bodie were made up of disheveld pieces of crumpled leave and long matted hair, it tail was that of a lions, furriy at the end but infinitly long. A nice feature that was added by scientists late year of 004555, was the eagle lik wings used to increae there hunting capacity for government use only. The face of the creature had a beak like that of birds, that was capable of tearing your limbs into pieces of nonexistent bits for there lunches, a tong that extended upward with acid vents on the tips, and human flesh that was minuly plastere on the monsters hideos faces in just the wrong places.

The men tried getting away but faile as the monster bites there flesh and devoured there bodies one by one. It did not shock me; the bloodse of my friends comrades and, family members has been spred across the labs many times in the same way and had no affect on me, why should it now when time was short?; in the distance I could see the on coming dark green cargo ships unload onto the floating surface of the rock.

A sob story that's all it was a sob story. I had always hated sob stories, always and quite frankly I still did. But somehow the one I was living at the moment was devoure me and tearing at my heart string like all the othere didn't. It was strange to say the lest and this new developmen was rendering my take on my selve complete. Before I had always thought that since I was monster, something created in a lab to be test on it was part of my being to no feel compassion for others, let alone myself. Now as a man came to the door of my small inconveniently placed seller room I found myself cring for what I found was the first time in my manufacture life. I was pined down against the iron bed when he came up to me with no emotio evident on his face and started talking tom me.

In one of the roughest voices I'd ever heard, he said with no emotion 'Too the chambers of down for you miss come along.'

If I showed fear I know I would persecuted by the unkindly man of seven finger, so I try not to. As we awer walking down the long tasseled coeridors of the underground labodratory I was seeing many things. I was seeing the faces of the broken, the brutally beaten, and the tested as I walked. Many of the experiments to put it bluntly had lost all hope already and were starting to deteriorate in body and soul."

That's when I remember my moms tale to me how she founded me. She told it like this "I was sitting on the bloodder cliffe when I came the realizetion that I not going to live through. It just so happen at that momens, the momen I had given up hope miracle happene. Now I don't pretende to know how this event oocccured, but I do now it save me from everythin. Everythins being the deaths the, tragedie my brother the scorne, and disgust that came with such a thing of woy, and Iwas damn happy about it. My happines didn't last long , as the pain set in and the agony traumatized my innard. My body was on fire and it felt like I was being burne alive when I saw it. 'It' being the strange wave of a figure comin toward me at an unmesured passé unknown to my tails, as they has never been used to 'walk' before.

As the stranger came closer it became smaller til it was the size of a small Merlantian child with half fin. The child had a look of woe on its face as it sppoted my omni taile fins. It came closer and I hised, protecting my unborn child inside my ovries. The baby half Merlantian, half omni fin insie me had bee wounnded and I could not have afordded to have taken chance, as harmless as child seemed. cam closer and I ridded for attack with my fangs erect and torso in stanc, no matter my disadvantage of not having my magic tool with me. He still came closer and I had feared for the worst if my attacks faile all but not. The child was a mere meter from me and a minute from my fierc attack when I saw the human's mother gras and hold it tight from my attack. Fearing me instantly she, went swiftly running, away.

AN: Next chppies our for you all! :DDD Hope you guys enjoy and stuff. Remember NO FLAMES! REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA, SO YOU CAN"T SUE ME OK!


End file.
